Burning with Blue Desire
by Soverign-Saturn
Summary: The kinda sequel to Serenade of Letgo. This time we focus on all of our blue friends- er enemies and the people around them. If you liked the first one then you should love this I guess.
1. Chapter 1 : Happy Birthday!

Burning with Blue Desire

Ch 1: Happy Birthday!

**Wooo! I am back! THEY are back! This one is a year or so after the "_Grandaddy of all Finalies" chapter from 'The Serenade of Letgo'. Have fun with chapter one._**

* * *

"Letta dear, could you please get your brother?" Drakken called. Letta groaned, putting down her book and walking into the twin's room. Two year old Draco was coloring on a schematic with a magic marker with a devious grin.

"Drop the sabotage little bro, come on. It's time for your party," she giggled picking up the blue boy. He was dressed in black overalls with a skull on the chest pocket and a white shirt and dark shoes. He tugged on his big sister's rose-pink belly shirt to get her attention, "Letlo," he whined.

"Yeah? What is it buddy?" she replied, still carrying him to the family room, " Doggie," he pointed. Turning around she found Puddles skipping happily while leading the mutant dog Bickers on a leash with a muzzle.

"Wierd family I have...," she muttered. She sat the boy next to his green twin who was wearing a fluffy pink dress and pink bow in her raven hair. Unlike Draco, Sasha was completely hating what she was wearing. "Ugly d'ess," the little girl grimaced picking at the fabric.

"Oh hush now darling, you look like a sweet little cupcake," Nana Lipsky smiled much to Sasha's disgust. "I'll watch them, Honey. Go see what's keeping those parents of yours with the cake,". Letta nodded and headed off to the kitchen.

xxXxx

"S- Shego! Stop wasting the frosting!," Drakken growled taking away the frosting tube from his cackling wife. "Stop being so stingy it's a party!" she laughed while admiring her handiwork; she was able to hit Drakken point blank covering his face in neon yellow frosting. "Besides the cake's already decorated so why are you crying about it?" she added.

"Because it is a complete waste of a confect- *GASP*" he was interrupted by Shego licking some of the frosting off of his ear. "Well _I'll _make sure that it won't go to waste," she replied. Shego continued to lick the frosting from her husband's ear to his neck laughing to herself everytime he gasped.

"What if *ooh* if one of the children *gah!* saw," he queried. Shego kissed his collarbone, "No one's gonna see," she replied curtly as she moved her hands into his coat.

"What kind of freaky kinky crap are you doing!?" Letta screeched with a grin making the parents jump. "Letta- how lon- er what are you doing here?" Shego stammered. "Just came in. Good god if this is what you do when making a cake, I don't even wanna imagine what'll happen when you two get to the ice cream," she laughed.

Letta ran out of the kitchen being chased by plasma blasts. "The guests will be arriving soon too," she cackled running off to Nana Lipsky.

xxXxx

By 3:00 all the guests had arrived; team go, Senior Senior and Junior, Ian and Thea all surrounded the twins commenting on how big they have gotten and their speech. Nearby there was a table overflowing with presents.

"Hey Letta," the Wegos greeted each high fiving the teenager. "Yo guys. How's the orphanage going?" she asked. Mego responded, " It's going fine. We've had a lot of adoptions and all but the ones that are still there have sworn themselves to becoming heroes. Of course _I _would be their role model and the main reason they want to,".

Letta rolled her eyes. She was about to say something but had to go and stop the grandparents from brawling. By the time she got them under control, the parents rolled out a tray with the cake with two candles on it and a bucket of ice cream.

Everyone begun singing 'Happy Birthday' to the twins who were much more interested in the flame than the song. Nana Lipsky blew the candles out before the twins could do something devious.

"Uh, guys," Letta mentioned to Shego and Drakken. "We had _two_ buckets of ice cream; where is the other one?" she asked. They looked at one another, "That falls under the category of 'freaky kinky crap' kiddo," Shego boasted. Letta's face paled, Drakken facepalmed, and Shego... well she thought it was funny as hell.


	2. Chapter 2 : You're almost 18

CH 2. You're almost 18

Letta and Tim met up with Jim and Carmen at Bueno Nacho- unknown to the group a certain paranoid blue villain hacked a satellite surveillance network and spied on them.

"Okay I know that Kim said it was cool and everything, but dude did you ever imagine we'd hook up with the kids of our sis's enemies?" Jim asked. The brown-haired blue-eyed Carmen piped up, "Maybe you two just have a thing for bad girls,"

"Gotta agree with her," Letta added, "I mean no matter what we're still boyfriend/girlfriend despite the bumps in the road,". Tim blushed darkly as he took a sip of his soda.

"But still," Carmen sighed, "Tim doesn't it bother you that your girlfriend is two years older than you?". Tim shrugged, "Not really, why?". She continued, "Well she's almost 18- you know that would be statutory rape,". Letta remarked,"Well we _do_ live in the U.S, so the age on consent varies from state to state. Since we live basically in Colorado, it is 17 however a persons between 15 and 16 can still be with someone that is no more than four years older than them, in some cases no more than ten years," she paused to take a drink, realizing the group was staring.

"What? I had to do a report on Statutory rape and loopholes like that do exist. And that loophole is really called the 'Close in age exemption',". Carmen threw a french fry at her, "Bookworm," she laughed. In retaliation Letta shot her with a ketchup pack.

xxXxx

Drakken took off his headphones and slammed his head on the table. '_Of all the conversations I have ever listened in to..'_ he shuddered thinking of his little blue angel doing something so...

"Well it's not like you guys haven't done it already," a male voice said. Drakken shot up zooming in and stuffing back on his headphones. "Shut it Jim," Letta giggled. Drakken paled. "Well at least we know not to watch wrestling alone," Tim noted earning a punch from Letta.

"Ooooooo," Carmen replied, "If your daddy was to knooooww,". "I'd be grounded 'till I'm able to order off the senior citizen's menu," Letta finished. '_OOOOH I've got something much more sinister than grounding you little missy,'_ Drakken thought.

xxXxx

"C'mon guys the movie's gonna start any minute now," Jim called after checking his watch. Everyone got up to leave, however Letta's phone began to ring. "...Is that song 'Lose Control' by Missy Elliot?" Carmen asked, Letta nodded, "It's my dad's ringtone. hold on,"

She answered the phone, "Hey dad. Oh? Ok I'll be home soon. Kay bye," she hung up the phone and turned to the others, "Sorry guys, something came up with the twins and I gotta help put them down,"

Tim looked a little dejected but understood, "*sigh* Another time then," he gave her a hug before departing.

xxXxx

It took her a good 20 minutes to get back home, yet when she entered the lair she found it suspiciously untouched. "Uh, hello?" she called, her voice echoing. _'Kay this is really creepy'_ she thought going further into her home.

"Letta," Drakken called, making her jump, "Dear can you meet me in my work room?" he asked. She cautiously entered the work room to find her father in front of the large computer screen with her conversation with the others on loop- well a specific part.

_'C to the r to the freaken ap, I'm so dead,'_ she thought. She decided to feign ignorance, "Hey, where's the twins?" she asked. "Drop the act child," he deadpanned, "You know good and well why I called you here,". "W-well you were invading my privacy AGAIN," she yelled.

Drakken stared her down with a look so fatal, it reminded the blue child that he was a villain first, and a dad second. Drakken however kept a cool demeanor. He crossed his leg and continued, "As seeing you have been... tasked in the regard of physical affection, I see that it is my duty as your caretaker to inform you of the darker side of those actions," he pressed a button and the screen popped up a few hundred pictures. "Dear sit down, today you will be educated in the dangers of sexually transmitted diseases,"

xxXxx

As Jim, Tim, and Carmen were enjoying the movie, Tim looked up towards the direction of Letta's home, "I swear I just heard a villain scream for mercy," he muttered. "Well the bad guy _did_ just get kicked in the groin," Jim replied pointing to the screen.

xxXxx

Tim was worried. He tried calling Letta eight different times, but she just wouldn't pick up the phone. It was close to ten when he was finally able to reach her.

"Hey, are you ok? I mean the tweevils are a handful and all but they couldn't of gave you that much trouble," he spoke. "There were no tweevils, Tim...I wish there was, but no...," she said. Her voice was really soft and tired.

"You ok?" he asked, "...no.." she replied sadly. "Hey, what happened?" he asked. Letta hesitated for a moment, "My dad was listening to us at Bueno Nacho," she said quickly.

"WHAAAT?" Tim screeched, "Thats it man GAME OVER! We are So toast we need to be put next to pancakes- oooh man we are doooomed,". "Tim- calm down," she whispered, Tim quited down, "You are not the one who was doomed," she added. He asked, "What do you mea-" "Do you know what 'blue waffle' is?" Letta interrupted.

"N-no, why do you ask?" Tim hesitated. "I got a crash course in STD s, let's not meet up for a while, kay?" she pleaded. Tim nodded but did not say anything, "Thank you," she said and hung up.

Drakken took off his headphones and smiled, "That'll teach 'em,". Shego sat in a chair nearby reading a magazine, she looked up, "So thats why you sent me and the twins away? Man you really screwed her up," she laughed.

xxXxx

At the Possible home Tim was online, "Blue waffle, blue waffle," he repeated to himself as he googled it. "Ah found it," he clicked on the link and the color quickly drained from his face. "HOLY SHIT ON A CLIT!" he screamed.

"TIMOTHY POSSIBLE, WHAT ON EARTH DID YOU SAY!?" his mother shouted.

* * *

Kinda took the Blue waffle experience from my mother and mine's explanation of STD s ...Yeah that bad...


	3. Chapter 3 :I just need to say

Ch 3

Yay two chapters in two days! An preemptive apology for any redundancies! ENJOY!

* * *

Drakken and Shego were off stealing diamonds from an African diamond mine leaving Letta with the twins. "HAHAHAHAHHAHA! Oh how _long_ has it been Shego, since we pulled off a heist like this!?" Drakken laughed. He looked over to his wife who was busy counting the diamonds. "Who knows and who cares Dr. D!" she whooped, "Let's turn over Fort Knox next,".

"Pace yourself, Shego. We'll rob some banks _then_ go for the gold," he remarked as they escaped before the red-headed heroine had a chance to stop them. As they flew over the ocean, Shego took this time to talk, "You know that was a little too harsh what you did to Letta. At least I would of scared her without needing the evil of STD s. I mean _blue waffle?_ Seriously not the most ideal thing to show someone when their entire body _is _blue,"

Drakken waved it off, "I know my methods were a bit more draconian than needed, but the point remains valid- she should not be having sex before marriage,". Shego rolled her eyes, "Yeah and we're the shining idols of post marital sex," she joked, Drakken grimaced, "Besides you know that kid is no fool," she added, "You think she's sleep with the Possible brat without protection? Plus I'm pretty sure your old college buddy would neuter his boy before he puts a bun or two in her,"

Drakken swerved the hover car a bit, "S-Shego, please don't say things like that while I'm driving!" he stammered. As soon as was able to get the hover car under control, he continued, "Well remember when I was telling you about that trip into the future? She had a daughter no older than about three, a Scarlett Possible,". "Really? Aww!" she gushed.

"...You have really changed since that ring made a home on your finger," he mumbled.

xxXxx

Inside the Lipsky-Go lair, Sasha and Draco were having a 'mine' battle over a knitted bunny Nana Lipsky gave Sasha. "Let lo Draco! Bun bun's mine, Nana say so!," Sasha yelled. "Noooo! Bun bun mine!" Draco screamed. They kept at their tug of war, Letta interrupted, "Draco what happened to your bear, Bookoo?". Draco took one hand off the rabbit and made an explosion noise.

"Draco James Lipsky you give Sasha her bunny now!," Letta demanded. The toddler looked at her then smiled: His hand began to glow green and the toy burst into flames. Three things happened; Sasha screamed, the henchmen ran, and the lair was encased in a flurry of green plasma blasts.

Puddles ran into the safety of the villians' room. Letta ran to each fire extinguisher and put out the fires then dragged the enraged two-year old girl off her twin. "Dere can only be OOONEEEE!," the mad girl screamed at the now cowering blue boy, "Hey who let you watch Highlander?" Letta questioned. When she finally got Sasha's rage under control, the green girl started bawling her eyes out. Draco peeked over into the room looking at his sisters.

"Draco," Letta sighed,"Do you have anything to say to Sasha?". Draco nodded, he cautiously entered and stood next to the bed, "Sowwy, Sashe," he quivered, tears forming in his own eyes. Sasha looked at him and nodded, "Ok,"

"I'm so not ready for anything like this," she murmured. Draco crawled onto the bed and hugged Sasha, '_But things like this makes anyone think twice_' she thought.

xxXxx

The villianous duo stopped by the snow top lair, running in giddy as can be. "Whoo! We gotta do that again!," Shego laughed. Drakken came in behind her as happy as can be. "Of course we will! We haven't had that much fun since our honeymoon," he noted.

Shego just looked at him with a huge smile, "What?" he asked, she pointed down. "What? I really do not see the... oh" he said, face turning beet red. Shego sauntered over to him and trailed her gloved hands over his chest, "Well if you ask nicely, I'll help you with that," she breathed.

Needless to say, the clothes were quickly discarded

xxXxx

Letta finally got the twins to sleep and was working on getting another scholarship for college when her computer crashed... it didn't help that she melted it in anger. She walked into her father's work room and used the computer. She was halfway through the last scholarship when a pop up for a video chat from the other lair appeared.

"I guess the 'rents are staying at the other lair this time," she groaned as she clicked ok. Letta's right eye twitched sporadically as she saw the two having sex in the other lair. She slammed her head on the keyboard getting the attention of her parents.

"Ah! Letta, sweetie um, h-how long were you there?" Shego stuttered. "I'm staying with the grandparents," she choked. "Uh, which parents?" Drakken asked. "I guess mom's parents in upperton, Nana is in Florida," she informed. "Uh, w-we'll talk about this later, um bye?" Shego said. Letta didn't raise her head but waved and turned off the computer.


	4. Chapter 4 : Hey you

Ch4

Sorry for the huge wait! I recently moved into an apartment (yaay me!) and going to college. I'm just finally getting used to the crazy sleeping schedule, but whatevs. Here's chapter 4 pretty much 3x longer then the recent as compensation.

* * *

Thea arched her silvering eyebrow in curiosity; her daughter, and she definitely uses that term loosely, called her for a favor. Here she was in the lair of her biggest mistake being asked to take care of their- ugh 'daughter' for a while.

"...And _why_ should I do such an atrocious thing?" she asked, her voice laced with malice. Drakken scratched the back of his head in nervousness, "Well, ma'am it would be quite difficult to explain, but the reasoning would be that Letta would very much like to get to know her other grandparents,"

"As plot less as your explanation is, I'll take her for the week," the aging woman sighed. She glared at the blue teen, "When we get to the mansion, we must do something about your coloring," she added. Letta glanced herself over then returned a glare of her own to the woman. Thea turned to leave, Letta in tow with a few changes of clothes.

After they left, Drakken turned to Shego and inquired, "Suppose she will be safe in your parents care?". Shego gave him a deadpan look, "As far as physically, yeah however she's pretty much gonna have so many rules and regulations, schedules, and tutoring shoved down her neck we might hear of her taking over the white house by the end of the week,". Drakken blinked, "I'm torn between praising her and your parents if she's even able to pull that off or going to upperton and annihilating everything in sight,"

xxXxx

"So you're at Igo and Theygo's for the week," Tim confirmed. "Yeah," Letta responded. She switched her cellphone to the other hand while she put her things into the dresser, "Thea didn't say anything to me the whole ride up and Ian just looked down at me. So far I'm in the room farthest to the back of the _mansion_ so I pretty much know where I stand on this side of the family,". She could hear Tim sigh on the other end, "Kay then. Tough it out over there solider girl, I'll see you in a week,". "Okay, bye Tim," she said.

She sat on the edge of the bed and just looked at her cellphone for a while. Two knocks were heard from the door then Ian and Thea entered in looking as smug and superior as ever, "Now that you're done with your... unpacking, it is imperative that you know the rules of this house," Thea scoffed much to Letta's dismay. Ian cleared his throat and begun, "You have a strict 7 o'clock curfew meaning you are to be in bed by that time, since you are so uneducated in proper manners you shall have a tutor around 6:30 in the morning, then music lessons, proper grammar, sewing, afternoon lunch, then if by some miracle we can find something to cover up that ungodly blue skin of yours, go to a social gathering held at Lady Genald's mansion. I suppose you have the bare minimum of elegance, do you? Never mind we shall have a tutor for that as well, do you understand?"

"Yeah, I actually see why mom turned to a life of crime," Letta commented. "Another thing, " Thea noted, "Your name, what kind of uncouth person would name their child something as meaningless as Letta? It sounds as if you were named by a drug addict who was trying to pronounce 'letter',". Letta narrowed her gaze at them, "My name is a combination of my birth parents names; Lenard and Ritta. My birth dad died the same day I was born, but they had already confirmed what they wanted to name me beforehand. My birth mother apparently struggled raising me on her own and passed away from sickness by the time I was 3 and since they had no living relatives, I went to an orphanage. My real last name was lost in paperwork. The only reason I know this is because I was allowed to see my legal file, so before you look down at what my name is, find out why I was named so,"

Thea waved her comment off, "Either way as long as you stay here you **will** be called Lyra,". "...This is one of the circles of hell isn't it?" Letta- er Lyra asked. Ian scoffed, "Please hell isn't nearly as well furnished as this,". 'But the Lucifer gives people what they want like this,' Letta thought.

xxXxx

Her first day went by grudgingly; waking up by 6 in the morning completely pissed her off, her 'proper manners' tutor was an angry 87 year old hag with a ruler and would smack her hands if Letta did anything incorrectly- leading to an incineration of a few things, music lessons lasted for four hours- the violin, flute, singing, piano- all Letta couldn't play but she excelled with a guitar and harp, but her groanparents forbade her to touch a guitar again, proper grammar was a bore, sewing resulted in the use of a lot of band aids, when lunch finally came around, Letta was ready to burn half of the mansion to the was a lesson in elegance meaning walking, behaving, and presenting oneself like a lady (Blech!). When she went back to her room the groanparents and a small army of people were inside waiting.

"I'll go ahead and say this before anything happens: I won't go down without a fight," she warned. Thea rolled her eyes, "These people are the best make-up artists in the world. Everyone, this is you worst task yet- making this look human," Letta sneered at her comment. one of the make up masters- a very petite woman approached Letta looking her over and nodded. "Should we have her dressed before we start or after?" she asked the two. "Do what you can with it, her dress will arrive later!," Thea snapped making Letta arch a eyebrow.

She along with Ian left the room while the small make up army did the best with the blue girl.

xxXxx

Two and a half hours later the artists moved back to admire what they had done. They were able to cover up the blue skin completely and give the image of pale skin with hidden tones of bronze lightly around her face, neck and shoulders.

"That was more difficult than I first thought," one of them commented, "Yes, whem Master Ian said they had a blue child in serious need of a makeover I thought he meant the girl was just depressed- not _blue_ blue," another piped up. A third who held a camera spoke," Good thing we took before and after pictures. People seeing this one will surely hire us more often!"

"I can hear you!" Letta yelled gathering the attention of all present in the room. At that moment Ian and Thea walked in with a deep purple dress. "Well you all certainly do work wonders on even the most horrible of cases," Ian retorted, "All that is left is to put purple eye shadow on her and dress her up,"

A few minutes later Letta was in a purple backless dress reaching mid shin and with a lighter purple strip of cloth around her waist. She looked in the mirror, 'Other than the black hair and green eyes, I gotta admit I almost look like my old self' she shook her head, 'Whatever, I still prefer the blue than the white,'.

A soft knock sounded at the door, expecting the greater of eight evils Letta was surprised to find a maid. She bowed slightly, "Miss Lyra, Lady Thea and Master Ian are waiting for you in the town car,". Letta made a face, "Miss Lyra, I trongly advise against doing something like that in front of the Master's and Lady's social groups," the maid warned more out of fear than annoyance, "Please follow me,"

xxXxx

Tim was elbow deep in a themohydrolic missile he and his twin was building. "Think Letgo's ok at Shego's parent's?" he asked. Jim removed his goggles, "Dude she's been through worse than this. The real question is if you think Shego's parents are surving Letta,". They both laughed, "Yeah those two are way too uptight, easy pickings for our girl," Tim joked giving a high five to his brother.

"Hey there Possible squared, whacha workin' on?" a sing-song voice asked. Jim looked up, "Hey Carmen!" he ran over and hugged his girlfriend, "Jim, c'mon man don't do that especially since mine is gone for the week," Tim huffed playfully, "Sorry," they apologised in unison. "Anyway we're making a missile to destroy Bonnie's huge hot tub," Jim explained.

"Junior's Bonnie? Why?" she asked, "Vengeance for the hot sauce underwear gift she sent 'with love' on our birthday," they replied. "Oh," carmen said," Well you should make sure that the metallic casing is made of a dissolvable metal so on impact there can be no trace of it back to you guys. My dad has tried that before attacking Drakken's tropical lair a few years back,". The twins looked at each other, "Drakken has a tropical lair?" Jim queried. "Had. He _had_ a tropical lair," Carmen corrected.

"Villains daughters, man," Tim sighed shaking his head, "Pure evil yet innocent. Why do we love them!?" Jim shouted with a huge grin. Carmen grabbed a pair of goggles and started helping them with their missile.

xxXx

Arriving at Lady Genald's villa was the easy part for Letta, but being introduced as an inner city ward spending a week with the privileged in order to turn her life around almost got her to blast Ian and Thea where they stood. Thanks to them everyone was treating her like she just came to america from a famine ravaged village in Africa and speaking slowly to her.

She took a plate and made her way to the buffet. She glanced over the foods, easily identifying them from previous villain get togethers. She put a fairly moderate amount on her plate- making sure it was all finger foods since they kept eyeing her like she'd steal the silverware ( which was probably true considering). A very large sweaty woman in a all too bright for reality orange dress trotted up to her, "Oh you poor dear!," she exclaimed pulling poor Letta into a sweaty hug, "This must be the first real meal you've ever had! Well go ahead and eat to your heart's content! Oh, where are my manners? I am Sylvia Genald. Its very nice to meet you little Lyra," she smiled.

"Charmed," Letta replied, 'Oh how mom woulda had a field day here,' she thought. Genald gasped, "And such manners! You must be a lucky one! You are not pregnant, I'm pretty sure you're not skinny like that from drugs- oh I bet you're the oldest of 14 children as well, well good for you for finding a way out, for a week I mean. Your pimp must be worried about his revenues since your not there at the moment, but it was very nice meeting you,". 'What the hell do these people thing the middle class is really like!?' Letta couldn't help but roll her eyes and walk away.

She sat farthest away from the privileged nimrods and ate underneath a tree. "Hello," a voice greeted. She growled in annoyance, turning she came face to face with a man who looked no older than about 26; he had sandy blonde hair, deep brown eyes, and a dazzling white smile all wrapped up in a stone gray business suit. "Hello to you two," she replied in surprise. He laughed, "Yes, I came over to say don't take what Lady Genald says to heart- she's been a sheltered woman for years,". "That much is obvious," she retorted.

"Well from what I heard around the grounds you are Lyra, right?" he asked. "Nope," she replied leaning on the tree and picking up a chocolate off her plate, "Name's Letta Go, Ian and Thea's granddaughter though they hate to admit it,". He smiled again, "And whose child are you? Hego's or Mego's?". She stifled a laugh, "Think the black sheep of Team Go,". His eyes widened, "You are the daughter of _Shego_?" he asked in a hushed tone. "Ding ding, you win the hundred peanut question," she joked.

The man leaned on the tree, "No wonder they covered up who you were," he mumbled. She looked up, "Two things; who are you and what are you talking about?". "Oh sorry. My name is Mantheo. I'm here in place of my parents and what I mean is that Shego has had a horrible reputation of completely destroying social gatherings like this. Much to the point that the entire Go family was banned from them until the children were old enough to be out on their own, or was it until they got their superpowers under control?" he explained

"Makes sense," she noted, "Mom's anger does get the better of her,". Mantheo sat next to her beneath the tree, Letta scooted away. "Was I too close? My apologies. Out of curiosity, how has the uh, 'black sheep of team Go' as you put it doing?" he asked. "Well," Letta thought, " Married with twins- my little brother and sister. I'm their adopted kid and pretty much handle the twins when they're off 'working',". "Ah so she has a steady job then," he confirmed. "Ish" she ended.

A commotion from the epicenter of the gathering slowly pulled everyone from what they were doing and towards the sweaty Lady Genald. Mantheo got up and extended a hand to Letta. "There's an announcement, we should really get over there. It would be impolite to keep them waiting," he explained. She gave a suspicious face but complied.


	5. Chapter 5 : And the Curtain Falls

Chapter 5

*bows* I am soo sorry that it took so long to get this out... I've been reading fanfictions X3 Here you go, chapter 5

* * *

Mantheo and Letta joined the rest of the snobby rich people crowded around Lady Genald who looked all too happy to be the center of attention. "Hello, hello thank you all for coming to my soiree. As you all know of those poor people in need of assistance over in Indonesia after their mysterious bout with a 'Green Demoness' as they put it, we will send $10,000 to help them out- of course this is more than enough money for them and all..." she continued to squawk about her meaningless task while Letta only smiled about the Green Demoness.

"... And of course young Lyra," Lady genald continued catching her off guard, she walked over to Letta placing a meaty hand on her shoulder, "We're all very glad to have you here. May this experience in your life help you reach for the impossible," of course the snobbish applauded Lady Genald. She turned and continued speaking to the rest.

Mantheo shook his head, "Oh well, she _tried_," Letta just rolled her eyes. Out of nowhere Thea appeared beside her with her signature scowl, "Mind yourself here," she hissed, "Hakuna Matata, _Miss_ Thea. I will be on my best behavior while here," Letta gritted through her teeth. "Just don't act as uncivilized as your upbringing. Also we will add another tutor on the proper use of body make up- there is no way you will show that garish 'blemish' around our socialites," she added.

Thea turned heel and left to talk to a bunch of high-class ladies who were dressed like they just came from playing tennis. "Excuse me for asking," Mantheo piped up, " But what does 'Hakuna Matata' mean?". Letta arched an eyebrow, "Really? You never seen the movie that was from? Wow, anyway it means 'no worries',". He laughed.

...

"No no Sasha dear, daddy's hair is not kindling," Drakken lectured. He was holding his toddler daughter who was much more interested in playing with his ponytail. "Da, where Letlo?" Sasha inquired. "With Granny and Pappy Go," he sighed, "I do hope she's doing ok. I mean I know its only been a day, but I worry," the little green girl tilted her head, her bright eyes holding dear to her father's words, he grinned, "But I shouldn't worry too much- she's got too much of us in her,".

Sasha smiled, " Letlo is the bestest with the world!," she exclaimed. "You mean Letgo is the best _in _the world," he corrected, Sasha just giggled.

Elsewhere Draco was spending some precious mommy and me time with Shego. The little boy was blasting targets left and right with very deadly accuracy for a two-year old. "Alright now let's see if you can hit that one on the ceiling," Shego pointed upwards. Draco looked up and smiled, his hands glowing that familiar green glow and zapping the target cleanly without damaging the ceiling.

Shego whistled, "You're getting just as good as your big sister. Letta's gonna have some time keeping up with you,"

...

Letta yawned. The party was in full lull. Everyone was talking either about how much they made this quarter, outsourcing their companies for cheaper labor, or their newest and most expensive purchases in the last twelve hours- boring.

"You know you can tour the house if you want. Lady Genald loves showing off her things," Mantheo mentioned. She looked over to him, "This woman lives off the juices of attention," she sighed. Lo and behold the woman was giving everyone a tour of her home. They joined the group as Genald prattled on about how much this item costs and where this piece of artwork was made and by who.

"... And this way are the bedrooms- did I mention my lovely home has 14 separate bedrooms? Oh yes and each one has its own personal theme," she babbled, " This one has a seaside theme complete with seashells, ocean view wallpaper and even smells like the beach after a rainfall. Oh and this one is modeled like a cake. This used to be my dear deceased daughter's favorite room, doesn't it look like pink frosting with pearl lacing? It just smells divine. Oh and this one...,"

Letta tuned out Lady Genald's annoying voice and found herself enjoying the tour and the personal themes of the rooms. She'd even stop and have the group walk in to fully admire the room. One of the bedrooms became Letta's personal favorite, "This is the phoenix room," Lady Genald explained, "The walls remind you of this majestic mythical bird doesn't it? The bed and the handles are of a golden color, the wood a dark oak, even a small chandelier in the center of the room," she moved on to the next room, however Letta stayed and admired the room.

"You really like this one huh?" a voice called making Letta jump. She snapped her head around to see Mantheo standing in the doorway. "I guess so, why?" she asked, he smiled, "The group passed on from here almost fifteen minutes ago,". Letta's eyes widened, "Really? I hate to admit it but I actually wanna see more of the house," she walked briskly to the door but Mantheo stood in her way and pushed her back into the room a bit, "Um, excuse me?" she said, but he didn't move.

He reached into his pocket and pulled a huge stack of bills out. "What is that?" Letta asked mentally slapping herself for such a stupid question. "Its $2000," he replied off handedly, setting the money on the dresser. "Okay so why are you-" her words were cut off by Mantheo forcefully kissing her. Letta's mind blanked out for a minute but pushed him away when her brain finally caught up.

"What the hell man!?" she screamed. "Thought you lower class girls liked guys with money," he sighed, " Look I'll pay you $2500 for a little excitement in this boring soiree,". Letta gaped her mouth, "Woah! Now I dunno what _you_ think middle class is like but it is definitely not _that_! And FYI I HAVE A BOYFRIEND! A loving, smart, sometimes aggravating boyfriend that I'm crazy about. Find some other girl to flaunt your money at,". She tried to walk pass him but he caught her wrist, "But _you_ are much more interesting, besides when will you ever make this much in a good ten minutes? I even let you pick the room," he asked.

"I can make twelve times that without being seen by another person let alone touched in less than three. I do like the room but not like that- this is someones house!," she rationed. Mantheo grabbed her other wrist and knocked her onto the bed. "What can you do to stop me anyway? You're just a hand me down kid adopted by a super villain, either way I'll get what I want," he sneered while straddling Letta. She lifted a brightly glowing green hand towards his face, "Maybe you should have asked a little more about that background- Dumbass, you barely scratched the surface of my story," she growled

...

Ian was chatting with an old collogue of his when his wife walked up. "You haven't seen the girl have you?" Thea asked, he scoffed, "Please Thea, why would I keep record of that trah heap of a human being?,". "Because that trash heap came along with us; If she as so much as misstep out of line an inch, it will reflect badly on us just like our ignorant pathetic excuse for a daughter," she rationed.

As if on cue Letta emerged out of Lady Genald's house in a beyond pissed off mood. "There you are," Ian seethed, "What were you doing? No do not answer that, we are leaving immediately before you do something to embarrass us. Wipe that angered look off your face, just because you are of low birth does not mean you can curse the privileged,"

They headed out to the town car and left before anyone knew what had happened in the Phoenix room- which will now and forever live up to its name.

...

Letta was in her room laying in the bed. She looked at the clock 7:02, 'Stupid curfew' she thought. The house was so quiet she could hear Ian and Thea speaking half a mile in the front of the mansion. Letta heard their phone ring and who answered.

"Good heavens!," she heard Ian shout. There was a low mumbling between him and Thea. A few minutes later someone was banging loudly on the door, "GET UP RIGHT NOW! EXPLAIN TO US WHY MANTHEO WILLIAMS-GREGORY WAS FOUND WITH HIS MANHOOD BURNED IN ONE OF LADY GENALD'S ROOMS!?"

Letta sat up and sighed, "Like the groanparents would ever believe me," she muttered.


	6. Chapter 6 : The Eruption

Ch 6

**Well... I got nothing. Sorry for the wait?**

* * *

"I do not care, you will and shall apologize to Mantheo!" Thea screeched. She and Letta had been yelling at one another since they entered her room. "Like hell I would. Your friend's little bastard tried to _pay_ me to sleep with him! Sorry but that shit don't fly with me!" Letta rebuttled. Thea scoffed, "The boy has truly refined tastes. Even entertaining the thought that he would sully his pedigree with the likes of you is an act of treason itself!". Letta rubbed her temples, "Well I didn't know America had a queen. Excuse me your highness, but I refuse to apologize to your Duke of Testosterone for _his_ shortcomings,".

"Oh please," Thea groaned, "I've seen your kind all the time- you think just because you're common will mean that everyone will believe you are the victim? You are mistaken. Little harlots like you are always **always** trying to place yourselves into _our_ world by any means necessary. I wouldn't be surprised if you purposely gotten pregnant by him,". That was the last straw , Letta stood up and walked over to her groanmother, "As if I'd **ever** want to be a part of your asinine culture. All you are are posh dogs given everything to you in a silver dish. Yes you are well bred, well groomed, and well trained, but what happens to _you_ whan your little gravy train gets derailed, hm? When little old queens like you lose all that wealth, you'll resort to the worst sort of 'methods' in order to find even the smallest amount of money. Little pompous witches like you are always putting down people who aren't as well off as you, but as soon as you fall well below _them_ you'd start doing things just to be at their level. Thea, you have no idea how fast those little friends of yours would leave you when your golden well runs dry," Letta growled.

Thea slapped her clear across her face and screamed, " And sluts like you have no idea how much power we truly have! YOU WILL APOLOGIZE TO MANTHEO AND HIS FAMILY EVEN IN IT MEANS YOU HAVE TO STRIP DOWN STARK NAKED AND BOW! I AM- NO WE ARE BETTER THAN YOU, LEARN YOUR PLACE, WORM!" Thea was breathing hard afterward, her hand shaking like she was going to strike her again. Letta stared back at her with just as much hatred as Thea gave her and remarked, "And that's why your children abandoned this life. You value your fucking appearance over them. Hell good or evil they knew there wasn't anything but suicide living here with you,". Thea growled, she clutched her hands in rage breathing hard until she couldn't take it anymore, "GET OUT! GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE NOW! ALL YOU HAVE EVER BEEN IS A NUISANCE AND A DISGRACE TO ME , SHEGO! I DON'T EVEN CARE OF YOU DIE OUT THERE, HELL I'LL EVEN LAUGH AT YOUR FUNERAL YOU UNGRATEFUL LITTLE WHORE!"

Letta was stunned, Ian was stunned, all the servants who heard the argument were completely in shock. Thea blinked for a moment realizing what she just said. Ian led her to a chair and tried to calm her down. Letta packed up her stuff and walked out of the room. "Um, miss Lyra. Please don't take what Mistress Thea had said to heart," one of the maids called out to her. Letta spun on her heel to face the maid who stopped just in time to avoid walking right into her, "Com-plete bull-shit," she murmured, "Thea's a bitch. A psycho one at that. Pretty sure that Ian even knew that and played along with her. If that's what she said to her own daughter then yeah, I can see why mom and even Team Go never really looked back after leaving from here. And neither will I,". She turned and left the mansion, but not before burning down a few bushes and trees.

...

Shego jolted up out of her sleep. She shook Drakken trying to wake him, "Hm? *yawn* Did the twins take one of the henchmen hostage again?" he asked groggily. "Something else. I-I-I, I'm not sure. I had that dream where my mom finally kicked me out," she sighed. Drakken woke completely and sat up, "Oh," he said. He gave her a hug, "Are you okay?" he whispered. "I guess, but," she sighed again.

"But?" Drakken mentioned. "Well I think that something happened at my parents' house. I know she's old enough to take care of herself, but there's something nagging at me," Shego finished. Drakken got up and stretched, " If I call your parents and they tell you that Letta's okay, will you stop worrying?" he asked. Shego nodded. He walked off to make a call.

...

"The Mistress and Master cannot come to the phone right now Lord Lipsky. They're having a... a discussion at the moment," One of the butlers informed. "Oh well thats a shame," Drakken spoke, " Then can I speak with Letta? I mean if its alright,". "Um, I am sorry, but Miss Letta is not available as well. She has stepped out to speak with another," The butler rationed. "This late at night? Honestly that does not sound like her. Are you sure of that?".

A slight pause was on the other end. "I'm sorry but there was a spat between the two ladies and things were said that neither could take back. Your daughter has evacuated the premises I am so sorry. The masters had told me to lie. Please the best of luck to you and your wife. She may return home," he rushed then the line went dead.

Drakken looked at the phone, "Oh god Shego's gonna kill someone over this,"

...

Letta finally made it out of Upperton and was walking towards Middleton when her call phone rang. "Um, hello?" she answered, "Oh thank god you're okay," Drakken sighed. Letta rose an eyebrow, "Uh yeah I'd be okay. What, you thought I'd blow a gasket or something?". "No no, Letta. But um what had happened in the mansion? I called there to check on you and there was some kind of altercation that happened. I'm just curious about what," Drakken spoke.

Letta sighed. She told her father about the party, what happened in the phoenix room, and the whole argument between her and Thea. After she was done, there was a sound of shuffling on the other end.

"I can't believe she told her that!" she heard Shego yell. "Wait a moment, Shego. We can talk about all of this when she comes home," Drakken rationed. "No! To hell with talking, I want results!" she yelled, "Oh, great," Drakken groaned, "You woke up the twins,".

They continued to argue on the other end of the phone while Letta stood just outside the city limits of Middleton stupefied. "Mom, mom calm down. No- please don't try to break down their door- no. No n- jeez go on back to bed already we'll talk in the morning. I mean in an appropriate _time_ in the morning. Ok go- GO PUT THE TWINS BACK TO SLEEP. Ok? Ok, ok bye," she sighed closing the phone.

She begrudgingly trudged down towards Bueno Nacho, ordered a Naco to go, and went towards her home sweet secret lair.


	7. Chapter 7 : Things got interesting

Ch7

Wow! It's been a month since I updated! Sorry for the long wait. My computer is picky on when I can update...

* * *

"Seriously!? I can't believe she said that to you!" Tim ranted. He visited the evil lair hours after Letta spoke to Drakken and Shego. Letta slouched down on the couch, "Please, I've been through this three times already. Can we just stop and focus on the fact that we'll be going to college in a few weeks?" she proposed. "No way Letgo, this is serious!" Tim replied, "Old lady Thea is so going down for this!,"

Letta got up and hugged her boyfriend, "I love you and think your badass mode is sexy, but let it go already. The groanparents had already apologised and mom stopped burning their mansion, done deal. We got a group date with the gang and lovers now c'mon and follow Letgo,". She tugged on his shirt and led him out of the lair off to Bueno Nacho.

...

Kim was inside the bathroom of her apartment brushing her teeth. Ron sat in the front room watching some cartoon with Rufus. The boys laughed stupidly seeing a cartoon character get hit by an anvil. "Kim, hurry up! You're missing the best part," Ron whined. Kim rolled her eyes, "Ron, don't you think you're a little too old for silly cartoons? I mean come on we-".

Ron looked up, "Kim? Uh you okay? Kim?" "Kim?" Rufus squeaked. A moment passed then they heard vomiting. Ron and Rufus cringed, "Um, I guess the pasta didn't agree with you?" Ron said. She coughed a little before replying, "Uh, I didn't eat the pasta Ron. I ate the-" she started puking again. He ran into the bathroom and held Kim's hair. "Um you know K.P," he piped up, "You _have_ been kind of moody lately and well, this is the fifth time you've heaved and all,"

Ron thought for a moment then his eyes widened, "Kim, you don't think that you might be, you know,...pregnant?". Kim sat up and whipped her head to him, "That can't be, I'm on the pill and whenever we- you know- we use condoms. If I am then how?". They could hear Rufus chewing on something. Rufus had gotten into Kim's birth control and was nibbling on the pills. "Bud? Um how were you hiding that from us?"

Rufus laughed nervously. He pulled out a roll of hard candy, bit one into shape, and placed in where the pill he ate was. Kim and Ron looked at eachother. "Go in to be sure?" Ron suggested. "Oh definately," Kim agreed.

...

"Letgo, Timmy there you two are!," Carmen shouted waving frantically to them. She, Jim, Hyperion, Candice, Lilith, Jeremy, and Duncan were all waiting outside the theatre. "Yo, sorry we're late. Had to talk Tim out of leading a torch and pitchfork mob to Upperton. Anyway did you guys pick a movie to see?" Letta asked.

Everyone shook their heads, "We're deadlocked between 'Happy Hands' and 'Man of Silicone'," Jeremy told. Candice rolled her eyes, "Well I thought those movies were too much of a kid's movie and suggessted 'The Crawling Nonliving' but noooooo, it'll cause nightmares they said,". Lilith punched her arm playfully, "Thats because unlike four of us, we can't deal with horror like that. Besides if you got scared _I'm_ not staying over at your house to make sure you're not killed... again,". Candice sputtered for a bit then huffed, "Fine! We'll watch stupid old Man of Silicone then,". "Candy Dandy, don't pout. You're not a little kid anymore," Duncan instructed.

As the group walked into the theatre, Candice spoke again, "Hey Lilly, did your mom ever find any good inspiration for that part she was writing?". "Nope," Lilith responded.

"Wait, your mom is writing what?" Tim asked. "A book of course. But its supposed to be a forbidden love novel. I don't get why, she's a cosmetic surgeon not a writer. And the part she's struggling with, well, involves a group of girls giving one another a hot oil massage. She had asked Candy and me to ask Lettie and Cammie if they'd like to help,". Everyone stopped and looked at Lilith, "Yeah, that right there is why I said no. Too wierd, right?" she continued.

"Yeah, but if they _did_ help, I'd so buy the book," Tim mused, "Me too," his twin added. They continued the conversation well into the theatre room until the movie started.

...

"Well congratulations Miss Possible, you're expecting," the doctor said beaming. Kim and Ron sat quietly holding hands, "Now I advise to start prenatal care immediately, keep from lifting heavy objects, avoid alcohols, cigarettes, specific typre of teas, and of course saving the world missions," he continued. "Woah, now. K.P can't be out of comission like that," Ron said.

The doctor nodded , "I understand but for the sake of the child she must stop the superhero work. Isn't there anyone who can take over for the time being?"

...

"Feel better, Shego?" Drakken asked. He and Shego were just released out of holding after Shego went and destroyed a few more mansions. "I guess," she growled cracking her knuckles. They got their hover car from the impound lot and flew off back to Middleton.

"If anything you know your mother won't try anything like that again. It'll be months before the repairs to their home are done," he sneered. Shego grinned like a chesire cat, "Serves the bitch right; Mess with my kid and I'll gut your fuckin eyes out, hack up your body, burn it all, and bury you somewhere no one will find you," she commented.

Drakken shivered, " Oh I love it when you talk about mutilating your advasaries. Keep going,". She arched an eyebrow, "Getting a little kinky there are we?,". Drakken shrugged, "Don't blame me, it's been well over a month since we've really done anything. We could at least steal something before heading home,".

Shego sharply turned the direction of the hovercar, nearly throwing out Drakken in the process, and flew eastward.

...

"Understood Possible. We'll take care of things in your wake," a voice confirmed on the other end. "Thanks Director Betty. I so owe you one," Kim sighed. "Oh, Kim. While I still have you, I'm not sure if I offered this before or not but, would you like to work for Global Justice?" Director Betty asked.

Kim paused, "To work for GJ? Well It is an honor and all but I'm not sure if I'd be of much use and all,". Director Betty laughed, " Nonsense, of course you'd be. You're going to need the extra space as well and a high paying job doesn't hurt either. What do you say?"


	8. Chapter 8 : Breaking the 4th wall

Ch8

Breaking the 4th wall

Kim took her time calling her parents to tell them the news, Ron called his and even talked to his little sister (Who at this time is now capable of speech).

"Hey Hana, how've ya been?" he asked. A squeal was heard on the other end, " Ronnie! Hi Ronnie, I been doing good. I learned new ninja thingies, you gonna come home and see?" she cooed. Ron laughed ," Well duh squirt, hey I got something to tell you,".

"What is it?" Hana asked. Ron spoke in a hushed voice , "You're gonna be an auntie,". A loud squeal of delight boomed through the phone loud enough to make Ron drop it. He picked it up and heard little kid cheering. "Ron? What's going on? Hanna's bouncing off the walls, what'd you tell her?" his mother asked. "Well, mom I told her-" he was interrupted by a squeal then Hana shouting, "Auntie, auntie, me gonna be an auntie mama!"

Ron's mother gasped, "Ronnie, is that true? Are you gonna be a father?". "Ah, booyah mom," he replied. She started squealing and called for Ron's father. Kim had a long talk with her parents; they asked if she had a steady job lined up, a decent checking and savings account, if she needed anything, if she was taking proper care of herself, and who was the father.

"Ron's the dad, guys. Geez did you think I'd cheat on my boyfriend like that?" Kim asked. "Oh its not that we don't believe you, honey. We're just surprised that he had an army marching long enough todo the job," her dad commented. "_Dad!_" she screeched.

...

Drakken and Shego were arguing. "Please, we can do so much better than that! Where's the spark? Where's the sting? Where's that lust for breaking the law we used to have?" Drakken smirked. "Lost about a month ago when the author wouldn't get off her lazy ass and write," Shego barked back. "What author?" he shouted. "Never mind, we have to do more than petty thefts anyway. What in the hell haven't we tried to steal yet?" she asked

"Hmm how about the queen's jewels?" Drakken sugessted. Shego rolled her eyes, "If we were Waldo and Carmen Sandiego then maybe, but think Dr. D. We can't nesessarily sell them, those things are worth more than the amount of money the entire world currently has _and_ even if we _were_ to sell those jewels for that much, we'd be practically giving them away for only 27% of their worth. Think! You're supposed to be a genius,"

"Well _sorry_ there wasn't a list of interesting things to steal online, so I'm just thinking of stuff off the top of my head," Drakken growled. He smacked his head, "We haven't done anything truly evil since the first fanfic," he whined, "Does that woman _want_ us to look good to the fans?"

"Don't worry, Drakken. I got an Idea,"

...

Kim and Ron finally got off of their phones and looked at eachother. "Parenthood is so not gonna be easy," she commented. Ron patted her back in assurance, "Look at it this way; we got two bomb-digitty families to help us through and a cool mini villian who knows how to lay down the law with the munchkins".

"True," she sighed. Kim's face paled quickly. She covered her mouth and dashed to the bathroom and puked. Cringing, Ron looked to Rufus, "That however will take some getting used to,". Rufus nodded and covered his ears when Kim made a stomach flopping sound over the toilet.

...

_Inside a apartment in Florida sat a particually bored young woman. She looked tiredly at her fanfiction account. "I really should update these two," she said to herself. She opened wordpad then closed it sighing. "Maybe tomorrow I will. I still have to finish my math homework and that story to write for my creative writings class *sigh* and the blanket I was crocheting, and the five stories I was writing, and the cleaning and.. ah screw it. I'll get to it when I can,"_

_She closed her laptop and got up off her bed to her desk where her homework was and began sovling martices for calculus and sovling vectors for trig. It was 9:00 at night. Just as she was finally finishing out a really hard problem, the lights went out._

_"Great, just fuckin perfect," she groaned. Out of nowhere a green glow emitted just enough light to see. "Procrastinating again, author?" a female voice snickered. She turned to see Shego standing over her. "Let's get a few things straight," she growled, "You gotta stop being such a lard ass and get your shit done,"._

_"Indeed," another voice agreed. Drakken materialized into the light, "Also you should give credit to that CajunBear73 fellow. I do believe he is the only person who is still loyal to your writings despite your...shortcomings," he added. "Wait! How? Aren't you? THIS IS NOT HAPPENING!," she muttered closing her eyes._

_"Well it is kiddo and we got a few things you better do in chapter nine," Shego threatened. "Wait! Y-you wouldn't hurt t-t-t-the woman responsible for giving you L-Letta, r-r-right?" she begged. They gave her the ultimate villian's smile. "Of course not," Drakken cooed, "We do love you and care for __**all**__ that you've done for us, but you forgot one simple fact,"_

_"Th-That i-i-i-i-i-is?" she asked nervously. "We're villians dumbass," Shego finished. She let the glow from her hand dim to darkness and only a small frightened whimper was heard._


	9. Chapter 9 : Passion,Position,Opposition

Ch9

**Wow, two months... well at least I can say that I'm still alive. I'll try to make Drakken and Shego a little less ooc in the next chapter and enjoy this one!**

* * *

Tim and Letta snuggled close, enjoying the rainy day inside with a movie. Tim tapped her shoulder. "Hey, you know uh, ... since we're going to the same college and have a few classes together and uh.. well we're dating and all," he spoke hesitantly, " You know, I mean don't ya think that..". Letta sat up and finished, "You think we should move in together? Well cost wise it's the best since we'll be going to school three states over but I'm pretty sure that our folks wouldn't like that.".

Tim sighed, "I know I know. Well you haven't found an apartment and the one I got has two bedrooms and is less than a mile from the school.". Letta laughed "Yeah, but wasn't you and Jim supposed to live together?". Tim lowered the volume before answering," Yeah but he found a single apartment close by so I got an apartment and no one to share it with. And you _know_ I've never lived anywhere by myself and I kinda don't want to experience it so whaddya say?". Letta thought for a moment then snuggled back to him, "Sure I'll be your roommate," she agreed. Tim grinned, "Sweetness,". "Um, just one thing," she mentioned. Tim rose an eyebrow in hesitation, "What are we gonna do with the other room?" she asked.

...

Drakken's lair was oddly quiet. The evil genius let all the henchmen go for the week for a mandatory vacation. The tweevils were off at Nana Lipsky's becoming the center of attention at the old folks home leaving the evil parents alone for the moment. A strange squeal erupts from deep inside the lair as a half-naked Drakken ran for dear life; the clothes he still wore were burned and barely holding together.

"Shego!" he huffed, "W-when you first suggested foreplay *wheeze* I thought it would be, oh I dunno, SEXIER THAN BEING HUNTED IN MY OWN LAIR!?". A green plasma blast landed dead center of Drakken's rear followed by a hearty laugh, "Oh come on Dr.D do you doubt me? By the end of this you'll be begging for this again,"

Drakken turned his head slightly to retort but was tackled from behind. The two rolled a little. Drakken landed on top of a smug Shego. His heart raced as he acknowledged his dominant postion. He wasn't sure if it was due to the prolonged running he just endured or the reverse predator/ prey situation he was in, but Drakken could feel a primeval need swell up inside him.

Drakken tossed Shego over his shoulder and swaggered back to their room. "Well what did I say?" she laughed. " Save the 'I told you so's for later" he growled.

...

"Global Justice, what is the nature of your distress?" Kim answered monotonously. Her desk was in the Global Justice lobby. She help dispatch GJ agents to whatever crisis happened all over the world. The agents would often stop by her desk and listen to her talk about her past adventures dealing with the world's most evil of villians and asked how to deal with some of them like Duff Kiligan or Nanny Nane.

Kim actually loved working for Global Justice; it brought in more money than Ron's job at Smarty Mart and it was an organization a person would only dream of being a part of, however she would often find herself missing going out in the field and being a part of the battles. She smiled reminding herself that she had a bigger sitch to get ready for as she looked at the small bump peeking out of her t-shirt.

"Missing the call of duty already, Miss Possible?" a voiced asked. "Director Betty!" Kim gasped, Betty just grinned, "I know it's not exciting as actually going out there but it's just as good. Your experience is a huge advantage for us, Possible. Since you've been working here we've had fewer villain escapes from the agents and a higher success rate then ever. If you don't mind me asking, how has Stoppable been dealing with everything?"

Kim leaned back, "Ron's been taking triple shifts at Smarty Mart and applied for a job in the Bueno Nacho corporation. Strangely enough he's still keeping up with everything, been making sure that I'm fine, and is actually focusing on his school work,". Director Betty nodded, "To me it looks like he's trying his best to be there for you. Besides, what is so strange of your love keeping up with his studies so diligently?". Kim lifted an eyebrow, "We're talking about the guy who confuses calculus with chemisrty on an hourly basis. I'm curious if he's getting help from Wade or from someone,"

...

"Uh, dude _no._ You can't put an aquamarine into the goldfish. They are _not_ poke'mon and won't evolve if you do that," Ron lectured for the third time. The person he was talking to had come into Smarty Mart for the ninth time in two days for a goldfish. The man scoffed, "Well _you_ don't know a thing about evolution. I am a science professor so I should know what is and isn't possible. You just kept giving me low-level fish,". Ron groaned, he went to the fish tank and got the fish closest to death- a barely swimming goldfish that lost way too many fights, and handed it to the idiot. "Ah ha! You finally understood," he boasted, "Now my little Goldeen, tonight you shall be a Seaking!"

Ron's manager came out from the staff room, clearly hearing what the man had said and spoke to Ron, " Okay at first I thought you were kidding about that guy but... yeah we're banning him from the pet department. Ronnie, have you ever heard of ?", Ron looked at his boss and sighed, "Yeah, the only reason I can still put up with people like that. And whats worse? I'm pretty sure I had signed up for that guy's class, well I'm so changing professors."

The two walked back into the staff room, the manager scratching the back of his bald head. Ron pulled out his textbooks and begun to go over his homework. "You should eat something ya know," his manager pointed out, " I applaud ya for keepin' up with your studies but don't forget to feed the body too,". "Oh yeah, sorry Mr. Garrison. I just been trying to be the best Ronster I can be, ya know I got a little bundle of fun comin' my way soon. We're both saving up, and we got insurance, made the nursery room, the baby shower's on the way, and hopefully if I can get that job at Bueno Nacho a house of our own in the future. I know I'm working hard, but you know I gotta grow up soon, right Rufus?"

Rufus popped out of his pocket " *Squeak squeak* Gotta be a man!" he added. Garrison smiled, " Well, best of luck to ya, Ronnie. Don't go overboard. Hey didn't ya have an arch nemesis that want through the same thing?". Ron nodded, "We're not like the best buddies, well except when it comes to the mini villain, but they haven't really did any world dominating things lately. *sigh* 'S not the same without the occasional fight or world in danger thing but family comes first and even they know that,".

Garrison continued, "True, but I gotta admit you've grown up a hell of a lot since working here. Whatever happens happens, remember that. " he left from the room back into the store. Ron continued to pour his attention into his books while Rufus munched on a candy bar.

...

"..So what do you say?" Letta asked. She sat in front of her parents anxiously waiting for their reply. They stayed silent for a while before speaking, Drakken sighed, "Well, seeing as there haven't been any progress in finding an apartment it will be fine. However you two will have seperate rooms- no exceptions!". Shego added, "And no just saying okay and sharing a room with the shrimp. You _know _we can find out,". Letta leaned back, " Um, yeah I can comply with that,". She nodded.

"Good then. Well we are off to another heist," Drakken announced, standing up and leaving towards the door. "Huh, really? Just a few thefts to keep yourselves in the crime game?" Letta joked. Drakken glared at the woman and laughed mockingly, "We just let you move in with your beau, you don't want us to reconsider that do you?". Letta sped out through the door giving off a quick 'I love you'.

"Shall we?" Shego asked extending her hand.


End file.
